


abo

by kwindidi



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: Other, 洋灵 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwindidi/pseuds/kwindidi
Summary: 一辆小车





	abo

李英超这几天一直不舒服，发着低热。  
他跟李振洋生着气，这一个月两人都未曾同床共枕过：李英超霸占着卧室，把他洋哥赶到书房去将就。要说吵架的理由，也不外乎鸡毛蒜皮的小事，例如李振洋忘了定时买套这种事情两人却也会吵上一吵，门摔地邦邦响。李英超顶着晕晕乎乎的脑袋好容易挨到放学，收拾着书包慢慢吞吞地往车站走。上课的时候他发着烧走着神，被老师点起来说了一顿心中闷气无出发，又想到一个月都未曾与他说话的李振洋，气就不打一处来。往常只要李振洋下班下得早，总会来学校门口接他回家，这一个月不仅睡不在一起，接送去放学的服务也终止了。  
好容易挨到家，李英超把书包往玄关一扔，就躺在沙发上动也不想动。  
今天他同桌陆定昊往他身上嗅来嗅去，神神秘秘地问他是不是日子要到了。他晕晕乎乎的脑袋想着上次发情期的时间，怎么也算不清——他的发情期都是李振洋记好的，好跟公司请假在家陪他。他又想起来李振洋这一个月的所作所为，心想应该不是到时间了，不然洋哥不会不管他，想完又心满意足地昏昏睡去。  
李英超是被自己体内的情潮激醒的。他只感觉到身体里像是大堤的水闸被水冲开，一股有一股地往他下半身冲去——他发情期到了。omega下意识在家里寻找李振洋的气息，却只看到空荡荡的房间，被情潮冲击地大脑首先将委屈这种情绪传达给李英超。他嘴瘪着，心里对李振洋一万个不满意，吵架吵到忘了他的发情期时间也是第一次。他握着手机给李振洋打电话，打了几个都没人接。李英超到底年纪小，小脑袋胡思乱想着，身体又被发情期的情热烘烤着，没有alpha的气息来满足，不一会儿便蜷缩在沙发上小声地抽泣起来。  
李振洋是在公司忙着录报表的时候，听到办公室外面一阵骚动，出去看时，一个beta同事急忙将他往屋里推。李振洋被推地莫名其妙，制住同事便问怎么回事。那人看他未受影响松了口气，解释说一个omega不知道怎么回事突然发情了，搞的楼上几个部门的alpha都跑下来打得不可开交。李振洋细细闻着，果然发现空气里有一股子omega的信息素味道，掺杂着各种alpha的味道。他皱着眉头，心想还是小弟的巧克力味儿好闻。想到李英超，又想到这一个多月都没有主动向李英超低头和好。其实他们之前的争吵都是李振洋主动和好，他年纪大，弟弟还小，他经常在心里想着自己顶天立地的真正男子汉不跟弟弟这样的小朋友计较。这次是公司的报帐月，忙的不可开交，他也就没主动去服软。碰上这次omega发情，他终于想起自己嗷嗷待哺的小弟，准备下班买他最喜欢的蛋糕店出的限定口味儿回家哄哄他，猛的想起小弟这个月的发情期还没来，他一拍自己的脑门儿，倒把一旁的beta同事吓了一跳。李振洋拿起外套，便穿边往办公室外走，叮嘱同事帮自己打个掩护，他着急有事。  
这边李英超被发情热折磨地不行，浑身敏感的不像话，裸露在外的皮肤被布质的沙发磨蹭产生异样的快感。他晕晕乎乎地凭本能爬起来，跌跌撞撞地跑到卧室的床头柜想要拿些抑制剂。但自从跟李振洋住在一起后，哥哥帮着自己记发情期，只有极少数几次李振洋出差的时候才用得到抑制剂，所以家里抑制剂什么时候没有了也没人知道。李英超看着空空如也的抽屉，脱力地趴在床边上，他早该想到抑制剂没有的，以往抑制剂都和套子放在一起，上个月末他和李振洋就是因为套没了才闹的矛盾。他倚在床边，感觉到下身隐秘处一阵一阵的酸痒，一点一点的往外淌分泌液，分泌液往股缝和大腿根流，引起李英超一阵颤栗。这股情热让他忍不住夹紧大腿，腿内侧肌肉收缩带着体内甬道也收缩起来，带来的突如其来的快感让李英超更用力的磨蹭着双腿，却总像却一点什么，总是不够。  
搅紧双腿让他腿部肌肉酸痛不已，坚持不了多久他就放弃了。李英超定神想了想，将裤子脱了下来，他的裤子早就被omega的分泌液打湿了，凉凉的粘在身上。他打算自己用手指。说起来，自他分化成omega起，他未曾自己取悦过自己的身体，没有遇到李振洋时，母亲总为他准备好抑制剂，再遇到李振洋后，贴心细致的哥哥也不忍让小弟备受情热的煎熬，总是尽力满足他。所以他对于自己的身体并不是很熟悉，他只能回想着以往李振洋用手指摩挲自己身体的情形，凭着本能往自己下身探去。  
李振洋匆忙开车赶回家，一路上连闯了好几个个红灯。他暗自懊恼自己忙于工作疏忽了小弟的身体，心想但愿今天别正好是发情期。等他赶回家门口，从紧闭的房门外就能闻到一丝甜腻的巧克力气味儿，像钩子一样抓挠着alpha的心。他赶忙开了门，喊着李英超的名字。客厅里没人，只看到布质沙发上湿了一大块。听到卧室里有异响，又往卧室走去。  
等李振洋走进卧室，看到的就是李英超赤裸着下身，自己用手指往穴里探的香艳场景。李英超从未自己玩过后穴，看不到的恐惧，让他不得其法，只能冒冒失失在穴口浅浅的不敢戳进。小穴遭到异物刺激，收缩地厉害，往外挤着内部的透明的粘液，为即将到来的更大的异物做润滑。虽然只是浅浅探入，敏感的omega身体依旧给出极大的反应，李英超忍不住小声叫起来。李振洋已经一个多月未与爱人亲密过，看到自己的omega在发情期里自渎，而不再抑制信息素，屋内巧克力混酒味，越来越浓烈。  
alpha的信息素一经释放，omega就软了腰。本来alpha就对omega有绝对的控制，更何况李英超处于发情期，被omega本能支配着，自觉的往alpha气味靠近。李振洋喊他，他迷迷糊糊的抬头，大大的眼睛因为生理性的眼泪不断的流出而显得通红，像个蜷缩在一起的小兔子。他感觉到李振洋的气息，主动的往他身上凑，却因为腿软站也站不起来，只能抱着李振洋的小腿。李振洋失笑，想将弟弟扶起来，却因为弟弟扒住自己的腿，吐出来的高热的气息都喷洒在自己的下身部位，alpha处在发情的omega信息素里当然受不了撩拨，他干脆附下身，搂住弟弟光溜溜的屁股和大腿将他抱在了身上。  
突如其来的举起，让李英超一阵慌乱，用手臂环紧了李振洋的脖子，人紧紧地贴住他的alpha哥哥。alpha的气息极大地安慰了发情中的omega的情绪，却又更加撩拨起他的情欲。李英超感觉自己的下身贴着哥哥的那里，李振洋的那处早已勃起，但他未曾动作，只是亲吻着李英超的脸颊：“弟弟，哥哥不好，哥哥忙忘了”，他又去吻李英超通红的眼角，尝到湿咸的眼泪：“超儿原谅哥哥好不好？”李英超扒住李振洋，感受着alpha释放的安慰感的信息素，心中早已没了脾气，只顾沉醉在李振洋酒味的信息素里。李振洋见他半日没反应，也不敢动作，只将他托在身上。被抱起的omega开始还沉浸在哥哥向他道歉的温情时刻，但alpha信息素激起的第二股情热立马出现，他本就光着下半身，感觉到体内甬道又开始分泌液体往外涌，慌忙夹紧屁股不让这羞人的液体流出。肌肉的突然收紧又连带着肠道蠕动激起一阵隐秘的快感让omega放松，分泌液还是大量地流出，打湿了李振洋的下半身的裤子。  
李振洋感受着小弟在身上一阵阵的颤抖，故意使坏不为所动，谁知omega身体敏感多情，为交合做准备的分泌液源源不断地往外流，连抱着李英超的自己都被打湿了。他看着李英超把头死死埋在自己的肩膀上，仿佛羞于见人。看着小弟通红的耳根，李振洋忍不住笑了出声：“小弟，这么想要么？”李英超正欲闷声反驳他，只感觉两根手指探在自己穴口处跃跃欲进，轻佻的触感让omega闷哼了一声。李振洋本想按摩一下李英超的穴口，做一下扩张，谁知较长时间的情热已让小穴完全做好接纳alpha的准备，两根手指很容易就被吞了进去。他感觉李英超抓紧他手臂的手又收紧了，开始慢慢地用手指抽插着omega的体内，听着耳边李英超的哼唧声。他又加进两根手指，寻找着omega体内一点，突然李英超身体绷紧，掩饰不住的颤抖：“啊.....哥哥...”李振洋就顶着那一点开始用手指按摩，身体内的敏感点被alpha找到了，omega只能紧紧的抓住李振洋的胳膊，不让快感冲击的自己掉下去，嘴微张只能发出一阵阵的呻吟：“不要....不要按那里.....啊.....”李英超越抗拒，李振洋就越大力地刺激着那处，激地omega射出发情期的第一股精液。李英超高潮后，甬道收缩的越发厉害，挤压着李振洋在他体内的四根手指，空气中酒心巧克力的气味儿更加浓烈了。  
李振洋把手指抽出，感觉到里面火热柔软的肠肉不舍的吸住他，他的手指上粘满了omega的肠液。李英超高潮后把脸往李振洋肩窝里埋，羞的不愿意抬头。李振洋无奈地笑，伸手去摸李英超的后脑勺，揉揉他的发旋儿，又去亲吻他的耳根。哄了半天，才让害羞的弟弟在把自己憋晕之前把脸抬起来。  
弟弟的皮肤很薄，也很白，本就很容易泛红，捂在李振洋肩窝里一会儿就变得更加通红。李振洋伸手想给弟弟的脸降降温，却发现手上还是omega的肠液。李英超也意识到了，羞到不行，拿手去推李振洋的胸膛。  
李振洋又晃着将弟弟抱紧，往上提了提他的屁股。omega的穴口正好擦过alpha硬了半日的下身，李英超感觉又一阵情潮在体内涌起，他感受着李振洋还未脱裤子就硬挺的有形状的下身，扬起脸凑上去亲了亲他的嘴唇：“哥哥不进来么？”  
李振洋一直觉得，弟弟仿佛是个矛盾体：在情事中，他有时候脸皮薄的不行，稍微撩拨便像一个小鸵鸟把自己蜷缩在以为别人看不到的地方，露出羞红的耳根和后颈的腺体方便人去继续撩拨这个敏感的omega；有时又有着孩童般的娇憨，仿佛懂又不懂地说出撩拨的话、作出撩人的事来，搞的alpha手足无措，只想好好地操乖他。  
“小弟帮哥哥脱裤子吧，哥哥手腾不开。”他回应着李英超天真稚嫩的亲吻，不管他与他做了多少次爱，坦诚相见过身体隐秘处多少次，李英超依旧纯洁的像个未经人事的处子，惹人怜爱，让人想狠狠地惩罚他的不谙世事。李英超乖巧的松开扒着李振洋肩膀的双手，伸到下面去解李振洋的皮带。他相信哥哥一定能抱紧他，他一点都不怕被摔着。  
皮带很容易被解开，他又解着裤子顶上的扣子，拉下裤中的拉链，他的手做这些动作时总是无意识地撩过alpha的硬物，仿佛勾引，但看他天真的神情，又让人觉得自己在引诱夏娃偷食禁果。他扒着李振洋的内裤边，想把内裤往下褪，手却伸不到那么长，急的头上直冒汗。李振洋看他急的样子，痴痴笑起来，又去亲他头顶的发旋儿。李英超着急着，听到洋哥还在笑他，一生气就甩手不干了，扒住李振洋的肩膀，气鼓鼓的。  
alpha拿他没法子，a对o的绝对控制在他两身上未得到完全体现——李振洋总是能在弟弟可爱的小情绪面前甘拜下风。他一手托着李英超的屁股，一手扒下自己的内裤，露出里面早已勃起许久的性器。“弟弟，你摸摸它。”他轻抓住李英超的手腕儿就往自己下身放。李英超开始没反应过来，等待手触碰到那个温度极高又极硬挺的东西时，一张小脸绯红，李振洋看他羞的样子喜欢的紧，又忍不住上去吻他。李英超年纪不大，却虎得很，害羞是一码事，跟男友亲近又是另一码事，他果真就着李振洋抓着他手腕就开始上下撸动起alpha的性器来。李英超没做过啥家务，家里父母溺爱着，跟李振洋在一起后又被这个哥哥宠着，近乎是指不沾阳春水，所以手掌心的皮肤格外柔嫩。omega一手环着alpha的脖颈，一手被alpha握着在他的性器上撸动。李英超乖巧的表现让李振洋的控制欲克制不住，他咬上李英超的鼻子，用舌尖轻舔他的鼻尖。李英超被弄得痒了，咯吱咯吱的笑起来，带着后穴流出更多的水，弄的屁股滑溜溜的，李振洋咬着他耳朵：“小弟的水是的我都抱不住你的屁股了。”  
李英超给哥哥手淫，手都酸了，他把手一松，耍赖皮不干了。李振洋拿他没办法，就托着他的屁股，就着抱着的姿势将性器往他身体里顶。“啊.....好涨，别进，别...”虽然之前做过了扩张，omega的肠道对接纳李振洋的大小还是不够适应，李英超推着哥哥的胸口，表示抗议。这性器一滑进穴口，李振洋便被小穴的收缩按摩舒服地喘息。alpha信息素也未受控制的全都倾泻给怀中的omega。在alpha信息素影响下，李英超浑身瘫软，只能靠在李振洋怀里，任由他把性器往身体里顶。  
等到阳具全都进去了，李英超只感觉下身涨的难受，仿佛李振洋顶到了他的肚子。李振洋被温暖湿润的甬道包裹着，再也忍不住地动起来。“啊.....别那么快...”猛然加快的抽插让年轻的omega身体受不住，他抵着李振洋的胸膛，想把自己从这涨痛感中抽离出来，但他浑身上下的支持点就是李振洋托着他屁股的手和他包容着李振洋性器的小穴，李英超不能挣脱哥哥的强取，只能被动受着。  
“啊.....顶到了.....”当性器戳上某一点时，李英超的呻吟变了调：“哥哥....哥哥.....慢点.....啊...”他抱住李振洋的脖子，仿佛在遭遇暴风雨的海面上抓住一个浮木。性器抽插跟小穴摩擦出汩汩的水声，听得让人脸红。“受不住了，哥哥....放过我....”李英超被持续狠烈的顶撞刺激的说不连贯话，只能被动地喊叫着李振洋。李振洋吻着他的眼角，下身却不停地顶着，像是要把李英超顶穿。  
当李振洋的性器在甬道里偏了个角度，戳进一个更加柔软的地方的时候，李英超慌乱起来，omega生殖腔在发情期很容易就被操开一个口子，把alpha的性器容纳进去。生殖腔的打开让李英超体内酸软，他感觉自己像被完全操开了，潮水般的快感往身下那处涌去，他的前端翘得老高，往外分泌着些许遗精。  
李振洋无意操开了小弟的生殖腔，只感觉性器被一处温暖的地方包裹，虽不像甬道那样紧致，却温高的不像话，柔软的不像话，逼迫着alpha忍住射精的欲望。“哥.....哥......太过了.....”李英超被生殖腔被侵占的异物感和强烈的快感冲击，呼吸间也全是李振洋酒味信息素的味道，熏的他头晕晕乎乎。李振洋挤进生殖腔后，就放缓了速度抽插，享受着性器往外带生殖腔挤着挽留的快感。李英超被他折磨的不行，用手又锤又打，他到现在都被李振洋抱在身上，全身的重量都集中在李振洋托着他的屁股的手和进入他身体的性器上，因为重力性器进得格外深，发情期的omega终于受不了，嘤嘤哭起来：“哥哥.....我受不了了......啊.....坏......”alpha的实虐欲被哭泣的omega激发，加快抽插的速度，释放了更多的信息素控制着omega。李英超哭的上气不接下气，头脑被情热和快感糊的不清不楚，感觉下半身仿佛在热酒里侵泡，只能无意识的喊着李振洋，本能的求着他慢点操。  
李振洋刚被李英超的眼泪激的一阵猛烈抽插，感觉生殖腔愈来愈紧，吸的性器几乎难以抽出时猛的意识到自己没戴套，如果这时在生殖腔里成结，omega发情期极易受孕.....这样想着，身体先意识一步就要往外抽离。李英超仿佛感受到李振洋的心理变化，急忙又紧挨住他，用后穴挽留着性器：“哥哥....哥哥....别抽出去。”李振洋忍的难受，满头大汗：“小弟，哥哥没戴套，不能....”李英超却凑上去亲他额上的汗珠子，往他性器上靠，李振洋感受着生殖腔重新包裹性器的温暖，听着耳边小孩儿脆生生的声音：“哥哥射进来，射进来....”  
alpha到底受不住本能的驱使，得到omega的许可，便又猛的插回生殖腔，引的李英超大叫起来。  
最后在体内成结的时候，剧烈的疼痛使omega哭的厉害，上气不接下气，李振洋想拔也拔不出来，只能亲着李英超的嘴唇和脸颊，放出alpha信息素安慰着自己的弟弟。omega哭着，又紧紧抓住李振洋的手臂，回应着哥哥的吻：“我爱你，哥哥。”  
李振洋看着小孩儿虽哭的通红的脸，因为刚刚的告白又悄悄变得更红，嘴角忍不住上扬，轻啄李英超的眼睛两下，说道：“我也爱你，小弟。”


End file.
